Victory, Vodka
by Ryuucchi
Summary: Seungri, dikenal dengan nama Victory. Suatu malam bertemu dengan yeoja misterius di sebuah bar setelah ia diputuskan kekasihnya. Hanya sekali melihat dan sebuah...-hha  saya tak bisa bikin summary.Mianhaeyo  :' . Kalau berminat silakan di baca... *bow*


_**Huah! . Akhirnya bisa juga ngupload satu cerita di sini. Semoga kalian semua akan senang hati menerimanya. Saya pendatang baru di FFN ini, jadi kalau ada salah-salah, saya mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya. Sekian saja, karena saya tak pandai menyapa.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Victory, Vodka!<strong>

**Cast: Lee Seung Hyun/Seungri a.k.a Sseungska/Victory**

**OC: Shin Yeon Gyu/Vodka**

**Rating/Genre: NC-17/S/AU/Romance, Ecchi—Smut**

**Warning: Lime—Smut!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Seungri<strong>

_Hhh… aku benar putus asa dibuatnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan ini padaku? Apa yang kurang dariku? Aku punya banyak uang. Aku seorang idola yang terkenal. Aku bisa memberinya apapun. Apa lagi yang kurang? Tidak ada. Ah, tunggu. Dia bilang apa kemarin? Aku tidak p__unya waktu untuknya? Bukankah dia yang tak punya waktu untukku? Dia selalu menari dan menari ballet tiap aku mengajaknya keluar. Dia selalu menghindari teleponku, katanya sedang berlatih untuk kompetisi, benarkah itu? Lalu, perkataannya itu bukankah salah? Seharusnya ia mengatakan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. AISH! EOJJORAGO!_

"Sudahlah. Untuk apa kau memikirkan itu, Seungri? Kau kan masih punya banyak teman wanita, bukan begitu? Aku lihat di phonebookmu banyak nama wanita," kata Jiyong hyung menasehati. Ia berada di kamarku yang kini mirip kapal pecah. Semuanya berantakan, karena ulahku.

"Ya. Kau benar, hyung. Akan aku perlihatkan padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja tanpanya," jawabku seraya memakai mantel yang aku letakkan begitu saja di kasur.

"Nah! Begitu dong!" katanya semangat tetap dengan memandangi barang-barang itu.

Entah apa yang ia lakukan di sini sedari tadi. Saat aku membanting semua barang-barang ini, ia hanya melihat dari depan pintu dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di dada. Dan setelah aku selesai—dalam artian capek, ia duduk di kasurku dengan santainya sambil memandangi barang-barang yang berserakan dilantai itu. Hanya memandanginya. Tak menyentuh. Tak berkomentar. Aku sendiri bingung apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia lakukan. Ah, sudahlah. Terserah dia mau apa. Aku hanya ingin pergi sekarang.

"Aku mau pergi, hyung. Kau… tolong bereskan ini ya? Hehe," kataku sambil berlalu.

"Mworago? Kau… aishh!"

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Author<strong>

Sseungska berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi, 140km/h. Ia juga menyetel suara musik keras-keras. Memainkan lagu solonya yang pertama, Strong Baby. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada gadis yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Walau begitu, arah tujuannya sangat jelas. Ia pergi ke sebuah klub popular di Seoul.

Mobil merah mengkilat Sseungska langsung menarik para wanita yang berada di luar klub itu. Seorang pemuda berbadan besar layaknya gigolo menghampiri Sseungska dan membungkuk padanya. Sseungska menyerahkan kunci mobil pada orang itu. Sebelum ia masuk, ia sempat menoleh pada antrian wanita yang menunggu giliran mereka masuk klub itu. Beberapa wanita memang menarik untuknya, tapi ia tidak tertarik untuk mengenal mereka. Ia hanya membungkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan 'hello' kepada para gadis-gadis itu. Tentu saja para wanita itu berteriak histeris. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang namja tampan dari sebuah agency terkenal membungkuk kepada mereka dan memperlihatkan senyuman mautnya. Walau tak berkata apapun, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat wanita yang tak berada di sana malam itu menjadi sangat iri.

Sseungska masuk ke klub itu dengan senyum bangga, karena ia telah membuat para wanita di luar sana berteriak-teriak histeris memanggil namanya. Ia langsung menuju meja VIP, tentu saja. Seorang waiter yang kemudian lewat menawarkannya minuman yang dibawa di nampannya. Sseungska mengambil satu gelas wine. Kemudian ia menoleh pada waiter itu dan sang waiter dengan segera mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa percakapan. Tanpa kode.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Seungri<strong>

Sudah beberapa jam aku di sini tapi pikiranku tetap saja masih pada Sang In, mantan pacarku itu. Ah~ aku tak habis pikir mengapa ia meninggalkanku. Walaupun di dekatku sudah ada dua wanita cantik yang dari tadi menemaniku, ditambah dengan beberapa botol vodka yang kini sudah kosong tapi aku tetap tak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku darinya.

Kedua wanita di sampingku ini memang cantik dan seksi. Tapi aku tak tertarik. Yah, karena mereka sudah menemaniku malam ini jadi aku akan bermurah hati memberikan senyuman-senyumanku pada mereka. Atau aku perlu memberikan bibirku juga? Ah, kurasa tak perlu sejauh itu. Cukup senyum. Mereka pun nampaknya tak peduli.

"Victory, kau sudah lama berada di sini. Apa kau belum melupakan masalahmu itu?" tanya salah satu perempuan yang sudah cukup akrab denganku karena biasanya ia yang menemaniku jika aku ke sini. Namanya Jung Soo Hee.

"Hah.. entahlah Soo Hee. Aku tak bisa berpikir jelas kali ini," kataku pasrah sambil meneguk vodka di depanku. Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mengikutiku minum. Wanita satunya hanya diam dengan sebotol vodka di tangannya. Ia tak banyak bicara dan kukira ia tak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Sesekali ia bertanya dan tersenyum. Ia memang masih baru di sini, begitu kata waiter dan Soo Hee.

"Lalu, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Sampai kau benar-benar tak bisa bangun gara-gara mabuk?" tanya Soo Hee lagi. Ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah depan saat ia melihat orang yang ia kenal. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Jae Mi, kau temani temanku yang di sana itu ya," kata Soo Hee kepada wanita disebelahku ini sambil menunjuk meja arah pukul 11.

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi kau tak apa sendirian?" tanyanya.

"Tak apa. Dia sudah jinak. Kau tenang saja, nanti aku tak akan mengurangi bayaranmu," jawab Soo Hee enteng. Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum atas perkataannya itu.

"Baiklah. Victory, aku permisi," kata wanita yang bernama Jae Mi itu sambil membungkukkan kepala padaku. Aku hanya mengagguk dan tersenyum.

"Kau masih betah di sini?" tanya Soo Hee kemudian.

Aku tak menjawab. Sesungguhnya, aku sudah bosan duduk di sini, tapi kalau pulang ke rumah pun pasti tidak akan tenang. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tinggal di sini beberapa saat lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kukenalkan kepada temanku saja?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku segera menoleh padanya dan sedikit tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan cocok dengan wanita sepertimu,"

"Ish.. kau ini! Dasar!" katanya sambil memukul lenganku.

Pandangannya kembali ke meja tempat Jae Mi berada. Aku mengikuti pandangannya itu. Jae Mi tampak tak tenang sekali berada di sana, tapi di wajahnya tetap melukiskan senyuman.

Naif dan polos. Cukup untuk menggambarkan Jae Mi.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi. Pandangannya tetap tak beralih.

"Bukan tipe-ku. Aku pasti tak akan tertarik," jawabku.

Ku ambil ponsel di saku mantelku. Sudah pukul 9 malam. Kuketik beberapa baris kata untuk mengabarkan aku akan pulang larut dan kukirimkan kepada Jiyong hyung.

"Hei, makanya lihat dulu. Jangan langsung ambil kesimpulan seperti itu," katanya kemudian. Kali ini pandangannya sudah beralih kepadaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum, "Memangnya siapa?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Dia salah satu temanku juga. Memang lebih muda dariku, seumuran denganmu malah. Tapi ia sangat cantik dan pintar,"

"Benarkah? Lalu, bagaimana jika aku tak menyukainya?"

"Kau akan menyukainya. Ia bukan wanita penghibur sepertiku. Ia hampir mirip dengan Jae Mi,"

"Ah, aku tak suka gadis yang terlalu diam,"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, dasar bodoh!" katanya sambil menjitak kepalaku. Sakit juga. Kuelus-elus kepalaku yang sakit ini dia malah tertawa.

"Dia sama sepertimu. Akan aku panggilkan," tuturnya sambil berlalu.

Sebelum ia memanggil gadis itu, terlebih dulu ia menghampiri Jae Mi dan membawanya ke belakang. Sepertinya, Jae Mi maupun Soo Hee tak menginginkan Jae Mi berada di situ.

_Sama sepertiku? Apa maksudnya? Aku bingung. Tapi, menarik. Mungkin aku akan suka_, pikirku.

* * *

><p>Saat aku tengah menunggu Soo Hee kembali dan membawa wanita yang ia janjikan padaku, tiba-tiba seorang perempuan lewat di depanku. Ia menggunakan gaun berwana merah tua dengan motif bunga mawar yang sederhana tapi nampak rumit. Kulit putih, langsing, tinggi, dan rambut panjang bergelombang. Membuatnya nampak sangat seksi. Ia berhenti sebentar saat melewati mejaku dan menoleh lalu tersenyum, menyeringai. Lalu ia pergi begitu saja.<p>

Aku sangat tertarik dibuatnya, maka kuputuskan untuk mengikutinya. Beberapa kali ia berhenti, tapi tak menoleh ke belakang. Kupikir ia tahu bahwa aku mengikutinya. Ia turun ke lantai dansa dan berbaur di sana.

_Aish~ kemana dia? Banyak sekali orang yang berada disini?_ Kataku dalam hati.

Saking banyaknya orang yang berada di lantai dansa ini membuatku kehilangan jejaknya. Aku mencarinya ke mana-mana walau hanya dengan pandanganku dari tempat yang sedikit gelap ini agar tak ada yang mengenaliku. Tapi aku tak berhasil menemukan sosoknya.

_Tunggu! Aku melihatnya! Memang hanya sekilas tapi aku bisa melihatnya bahwa itu adalah dia! Dia melihat ke arahku dan kembali… menyeringai._

Aku segera berjalan ke arahnya tapi ia pergi lagi. Aku hendak mengejarnya ketika tiba-tiba beberapa gadis mengerubungiku. Mereka melihatku. Mereka berteriak memanggil namaku dan meminta tanda tangan. Terpaksa harus kulayani mereka dahulu. Kusuguhkan senyuman terbaikku lalu mulai melayani permintaan tanda tangan dan foto bersama mereka. Setelah selesai, aku kembali melihat ke arah perempuan tadi itu tapi ia telah menghilang lagi. Kutengok ke kanan-kiri tapi ia tak terlihat.

Akhirnya, aku berjalan menuju meja bar dan duduk di situ. Kupesan segelas wine, bukan vodka. Aku tertawa sendiri memikirkan tingkahku barusan. Seorang namja tampan mengejar seorang perempuan yang tak dikenal.

Kupandangi bartender yang tengah mengocok soda di depanku ini. Dia cekatan sekali. Tahu bahwa aku mengamatinya, ia menoleh padaku dan memberikan lagi segelas besar wine yang sama. Aku tertawa lagi.

"Kau sudah mabuk," katanya.

Aku kembali tertawa dan mengambil gelas itu. Kuminum wine itu lagi. Bartender itu lalu menghilang ke belakang.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke kursi samping. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok perempuan yang aku cari. Ia duduk jauh di sana. Terpaut lima bangku denganku. Memerhatikanku dengan seringainya.

_Haha, aku pasti sudah mabuk berat. Mana mungkin dia memandangiku, kudekati saja dia me__njauh. Benar. Aku sudah mabuk berat. Haahaa._

Kini ia berjalan mendekatiku. Kemudian duduk tepat di sampingku. Badannya ia putar agar menghadapku. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Aku memang sudah mabuk benar. Haha… sampai-sampai aku membayangkan kau duduk di sampingku dan menatapku seperti ini," kataku padanya.

Ia menarik mukaku untuk menghadapnya.

"Mau berdansa?" ajaknya.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Memang aku sudah sedikit mabuk tapi aku benar mendengarnya mengajakku, bukan halusinasi.

Ia tersenyum nakal, bukan seringai lagi. Kami pun turun ke lantai dansa dan menari di sana.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Author<strong>

Tarian mereka seirama. Sseungska dengan setengah kesadarannya masih bisa meladeni tarian yeoja itu. Sambil menari, mereka bercakap cakap.

"Aku tak tahu namamu," kata Sseungska.

"Vodka," katanya. Perempuan itu mencium bau vodka dari mulut Sseungska.

"Vodka? Aku sudah menghabiskannya tadi, Vodka," jawab Sseungska.

Tangannya sudah melingkar dipinggang sang yeoja. Dan tangan perempuan itu juga sudah melingkar di leher Sseungska.

Mereka merapat dan semakin merapat. Menghapuskan jarak diantara tubuh mereka.

"Kita harus segera pergi, Victory," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu nama samaranku? Apa kau…" perkataan Sseungska terpotong karena bibirnya dilumat oleh yeoja itu.

Sseungska menikmati ciuman mereka. Hangat, basah, dan lembut. Beberapa saat itu berlalu, sang yeoja kemudian melepaskan ciumannya. Ia tersenyum manis.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Seungri<strong>

Aku menikmatinya. Sangat-sangat menikmatinya. Ciuman ini begitu bergairah. Membuatku menginginkannya lagi. Hangat dan lembut tapi basah. Benar-benar membuat candu. Dia tersenyum manis setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi aku tak mau ini berakhir, maka kutarik lagi tubuhnya agar lebih mendekat.

Kuangkat wajahnya dan segera kulumat bibirnya. Kulumat bibir bawahnya dan ia mengatupkan matanya. Aku tak mau melepaskan bibir ini. Sangat nikmat.

"Victory…," panggilnya.

Aku tak memedulikannya. Kulumat lagi bibirnya. Entah sejak kapan aku baru menyadari bahwa tangan kiriku mengelus-elus punggungnya. Kini kuarahkan tangan kananku ke lehernya. Ia menengadah saat aku berusaha menciumi lehernya. Ciumanku sudah akan turun kearah pundaknya ketika tiba-tiba dia menghentikanku.

"Bisakah kita hanya berdua?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

><p>Aku duduk ditepian ranjang dengan kemeja sudah terbuka seluruh kancingnya. Mantelku entah kujatuhkan di mana. Yeon Gyu menghampiriku dengan gayanya yang anggun namun mengundang gairah. Dan aku sudah terbakar melihatnya berjalan seperti itu dengan pandangan matanya yang meluluhkan meski pakaiannya belum ia tanggalkan.<p>

Sesampainya ia di depanku, kupeluk pinggangnya. Ia menaikkan kaki kanannya ke ranjang dan melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Kumulai menciumi lehernya, kutelusuri tiap incinya. Terkadang ia mendongak dan melenguh nikmat.

Kini, tangan kananku mencoba menurunkan tali bajunya sedang tangan kiriku mengelus kakinya dari atas ke bawah. Tak berapa lama itu terjadi. Setelah itu ia menaikkan kaki kirinya ke ranjang. Ku pegang erat pinggangnya sambil tetap menciumi leher jenjangnya. Kulitnya sangat mulus dan lembut.

Nafsu kini telah mengusaiku. Aku sudah tak bisa berpikir dengan jelas lagi. Api ini sudah menjalar keseluruh tubuh ditambah dengan kesadaran yang hanya tinggal setengah karena tadi telah mabuk. Tanpa berlama-lama kutarik tubuhnya ke kasur, menciuminya dari kepala hingga ke dada. Ingin rasanya langsung kubuka gaun yang ia pakai, tapi tak jadi.

Kuturunkan tubuhku menuju kakinya. Kuciumi dari jari-jarinya hingga ke atas lutut. Ia menikmatinya. Kulanjutkan ciumanku ke perutnya walau masih terhalang gaun yang ia kenakan. Tidak lama karena kemudian ia menarik wajahku, dituntun untuk menghadapnya dan bibirku dengan segera dilumatnya.

Panas. Satu kata itu yang kini bisa menjelaskan keadaan kami.

Kami masih tetap berciuman tapi tanganku sudah menyibakkan rok dari gaunnya itu. Kumasukkan tanganku kedalam untuk mengelus paha dalamnya.

Hangat. Aku merasakannya.

Yeon Gyu sedikit merengganggakan kakinya untuk memberi celah bagi tanganku bergerilya di sana. Tapi kemudian ia langsung mengapitkan kedua kakinya saat tanganku tepat berada dibawahnya. Ia tersenyum sekilas. Aku membiarkan itu terjadi.

Kufokuskan perhatianku ke mulut kami. Aku mulai menghisap bibir bawahnya dan ia menghisap bibir atasku. Kadang kuberikan gigitan kecil dan ia mengerang nikmat. Suaranya lembut dan menggoda.

Kucoba menggerakkan lidahku untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mencari saat yang tepat dengan menghisap kuat bibirnya sehingga ia sedikit kesulitan bernapas. Saat ia membuka mulutnya untuk bernapas, saat itulah lidahku kumasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Kubiarkan lidahku menari-nari didalam mulut Yeon Gyu dan kemudian ia mengikutinya. Lidahnya mulai bergelut dengan lidahku di dalam mulutnya. Dan tanpa sadar ia merenggangkan kedua kakinya lagi.

Beberapa saat itu berlangsung hingga kemudian ia melepaskan mulutku dan membuka kedua matanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Lee Seung Hyun?" katanya tiba-tiba sambil memandangku. Dahinya berkerut.

Aku lantas tersenyum kemudian beralih duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau benar. Aku ini Lee Seung Hyun. Apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu? Kita baru bertemu dan lalu berciuman. Kemudian menyewa satu kamar hotel, untuk apa?" kataku sambil tertawa ringan.

Dia menatapku dengan senyumannya masih dalam posisi tidur.

"Kau tak mengenalku. Aku juga bukan salah satu fansmu. Mengapa kau mau pergi bersamaku?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku memang butuh hiburan seperti ini, Yeon Gyu,"

"Baiklah kalau kau mau," katanya kemudian tersenyum memandangku penuh arti. Aku balas tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba ia menubruk tubuhku hingga kini ia berada di atasku.

Ia menyeringai.

_Ah~ ia melakukannya lagi_, kataku dalam hati. _Mengapa ia senang sekali menyeringai?_ tanyaku kemudian di dalam hati.

Malam itu kami melakukannya. Ia benar-benar sangat menggoda.

Erangannya, desahannya, pandangannya, dan gerakannya membuatku lepas kendali.

Bagaimana ia berbicara, menyentuhku, dan menciumku membuatku tak berdaya.

Aktif dan agresif. Ah, dia juga sangat pandai.

Aku benar-benar dibuatnya kewalahan hingga kami tertidur.

* * *

><p>CLICK.<p>

Begitu suara jam digital menunjukkan waktu pukul 12 malam. Aku terbangun.

_Argh~ badanku lemas sekali. Kepalaku juga pening._

Lamat-lamat aku mulai sadar. Kuraba tempat tidur di sampingku. Tak ada siapapun.

Kupikir kejadian malam itu hanyalah mimpi. Kemudian kubalikkan tubuhku hingga telentang dan kucoba berpikir dengan jelas.

_Yang tadi itu hanya mimpi ataukah memang benar? Argh.. kenapa aku bisa lupa? Berapa ba__nyak wine yang kuminum sih? Tapi, tunggu… ini di mana?_

Aku mengamati sekitarku. Ini bukan kamarku. Kucoba untuk duduk dan melihat sekitar. Beberapa kali mataku kukucek dan memang benar itu bukanlah kamarku.

Kutengok tempat tidur di sampingku. Ada setangkai mawar merah di sana dan sepucuk surat. Kuambil mawar itu. Keningku berkerut kala mengingat ada apa dibalik mawar itu.

Kucoba untuk mengingat apa yang telah terjadi namun tak berhasil.

Aku hanya mengingat samar-samar tentang seorang perempuan yang lewat di depan mejaku dan kemudian menyeringai. Setelah itu tak ada lagi.

Akhirnya, kuambil kertas kecil yang diletakkan di bawah mawar tadi.

_Victory,_

_mungkin kau tak mengingat apa yang terjadi karena kau mabuk. _

_Aku hanya akan mengucapkan terima __kasih atas apa yang kau berikan._

_Semoga dengan ini kau bisa melupakan masalahmu dengan yeoja itu._

_Jika kau ingin tahu aku, hanya tanya pada Soo Hee._

_Thanks, Lee Seung Hyun._

_-__Vodka-_

_Vodka?_ Kuingat-ingat tentang nama itu.

Senyuman mengembang diwajahku.

_Shin Yeon Gyu…_ kusebut nama itu dalam hati.

Perjalanan kisahku akan segera dimulai.

**—THE END—**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Huft... Bagaimana kawan, kakak, mbak, mas, pakdhe, budhe, dkk? Apakah kurang memuaskan? Mianhae~ baru belajar. Maka, karena saya masih kurang dalam hal-ihwal seperti ini, saya mohon reviewnya yah... *puppy eyes*. Ada kritik, saran, komen, bashing, pujian, dll. saya terima dengan lapang hati. Sekian dan terima kasih. :)<em>**


End file.
